warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outcast/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Jaypaw is woken as Hollypaw calls his name and nudges his side, her scent tinged with exasperation. The gray apprentice lurches on his paws, confused at the sudden return to blindness and the scents and stones of the stone hollow. Jaypaw still feels overwhelmed with the feelings of grief, anger, and betrayal he had felt in the cave, and he realizes that he was feeling what Brook felt. He thinks that he was awake the whole time so it couldn’t have been a dream, and wonders if he found a way into her memories. :Jaypaw sharply draws in his breath, and is excited at the thought of a new and different power, but he has no time to explore it now. Lionpaw expresses his confusion at how Jaypaw can daydream at a time like that, and mews that they must listen to find out the reason the strange cats came. Jaypaw reflects that it felt like he had been with the Tribe for several days, when only a few heartbeats had passed in the clearing. The newcomers still crouch beside the fresh-kill pile with Stormfur, Brook, and Firestar, and Jaypaw murmurs that he thinks he knows why, and that he doesn't think Stormfur and Brook will be too pleased to see them. Hollypaw is confused, and asks why they wouldn’t want to see their Tribemates, but before Jaypaw can explain, Talon's harsh voice tells Firestar that they came to ask Stormfur and Brook to return to the mountains, as the Tribe needs them. Jaypaw feels excitement, still remembering Brook and Stormfur's rejection from the Tribe, but he only picks up cautious interest from the ThunderClan cats. Stormfur is shocked, his voice a low snarl of outrage, and he demands how they dare to come and ask that, as he and Brook are viewed as dead to the tribe. :The ThunderClan cats let out gasps of astonishment, and with a shrug, Jaypaw reminds his littermates he told them. Firestar asks Stormfur to explain, and though his voice is calm, Jaypaw knows he is concerned for the two cats who had lived in ThunderClan. Stormfur begins to recount the story of the invading cats, but Jaypaw doesn't listen, as he already lived through it and is more interested in finding out how he had done it. He thinks that he must have been in Brook's memories, but although he tries again, the tabby she-cat is concentrating on her mate's words and the reactions of other cats; her memories are blank. Stormfur stops talking at the sound of cats entering the thorn tunnel, and Brambleclaw calls out that they scented the intruders. Firestar replies that the intruders are there, and Jaypaw realizes that Sandstorm and Squirrelflight are with the deputy. Squirrelflight greets Talon and Night, mentioning that she thought she recognized Tribe scent, and Lionpaw murmurs that it is strange to think their parents spent so much time with the Tribe. Hollypaw purrs that they aren't the only ones capable of adventures, and Squirrelflight tells the mountain cats that it is great to see them, but she asks why they are there, and why every cat looks so shocked. Firestar advises her to listen to Stormfur's story, and the gray warrior continues speaking. After seeing him in Brook's memories, Jaypaw can now picture him as strong and sleek-furred, anger smoldering in his eyes. :Stormfur goes on that not long after the Clans left on the Great Journey, another group of strange cats came to the mountains. Brook explains that at first the Tribe thought they were only passing through, and would have welcomed them as guests, but Stormfur goes on that they made it clear they intended on settling, and took prey from the Tribe, even hunting close to the cave behind the waterfall. Brook meows that they never had to share territory before, and didn't know what to do about such a large group of cats. Stormfur continues explaining that he thought they needed strength to defend their territory, and led the Tribe cats into a battle to make sure the strangers wouldn't bother them or steal their prey. Night mews that the rogues tore the Tribe to pieces, and Stormfur explains that Tribe cats aren’t trained to fight like Clan cats, and they lost the battle, with several cats dead. The warrior hesitates, before adding, voice sorrowful, that Jag was one of them. :Squirrelflight is troubled that Jag had died, and recounts how he helped them in the Great Journey. Brambleclaw adds that every cat who knew him would miss him. Stormfur bitterly goes on that Stoneteller blamed him for all the deaths, and banished him from the Tribe, although Brook insisted on coming with him. Brook asks him what else she could do, and Jaypaw remembers seeing them together in the cave with their pelts brushing as they defied the Tribe leader. Talon counters what Stoneteller could have done, since cats were dead, but Brook hisses that he told them they were dead. Hollypaw quietly expresses to Jaypaw her shock that the Tribe cats dared to come after what they did. :Brambleclaw tells Stormfur he is sorry and meows that he should have told them before, but Stormfur demands what good it would have done. He recalls that they made him and Brook feel welcome, and that they are ThunderClan cats now. Brook murmurs something too low and quiet for Jaypaw to make out, and he thinks she is a Tribe cat, and will always be, as she never felt home in ThudnerClan. The training medicine cat tries to enter her memory again and is unsuccessful, but still senses that her mind is full of things from the mountains. :Talon speaks that they came to ask for help, and though Stormfur intakes a swift breath, he doesn’t interrupt. Talon says that Stoneteler were wrong, as the other cats are stealing all of their food and the Tribe is dying of hunger. Stormfur coldly asks why that is his problem, and Talon sympathizes for him, reminding him that he was also banished for his failure to kill Sharptooth. However, Brook interrupts that it was only because of Stormfur and the other Clan cats that he was able to return to the Tribe. Talon agrees, but meows that he forgave the Tribe when he knew he could do something to help him. He adds to Brook that she is his sister and that he misses her and wants her to come home. He says that although she lives in ThunderClan, she still belongs with the Tribe, and Brook lets out a long sigh. She announces that she will come back with him, as she can’t let her Tribemates suffer if she can do something for them. Her voice slightly falters as she tells Stormfur that he doesn’t have to come, as he is not a Tribe cat, but her mate tells her that he will go where she does, as she said that when Stoneteller banished him. He asks if she thinks he would do an less for her. Stormfur goes on that he will never forgive Stoneteller, but won’t let Brook’s kin suffer. :Jaypaw is astonished when Brmableclaw says that he will go too. The deputy says that his paws steps have been entwined with the Tribe before, and will honor their friendship. Jaypaw senses Stormfur’s surprise as the gray tom meows that he doesn’t have to, but Brambleclaw objects that he does, as the Tribe need strong, fit warriors now. Squirrelflight doubtlessly exclaims that she is coming too, as he couldn’t stop her from coming last time, and she wasn’t even a warrior then. Brambleclaw asks Firestar if they may go, and Jaypaw is tense as he waits for the Clan leader’s answer. Although the mottled tabby is not yet sure what it might mean for him, he knows it is important for ThunderClan warriors to go to the mountains, but he wonders if Firestar would let his deputy leave the Clan. :Firestar gives his permission and meows that the Tribe gave the Clans food and shelter on the Great Journey; now it is ThunderClan’s turn to help them. He adds that it is for Stormfur and Brook too, and tells them that they have been loyal Clan cats, and owe them for their help after the badger attack. Talon, voice husky with relief, thanks him on behalf of all of the Tribe of Rushing water. Jaypaw is aware of the excitement and shared purpose surging from the warriors, and he wishes he could share it, but has doubts that an apprentice would be allowed to join them. Characters Major *Stormfur }} Minor *Lionpaw *Brook *Firestar *Talon *Night *Brambleclaw *Sandstorm *Squirrelflight }} Mentioned *Stoneteller }} Mistakes *Stormfur is mistakenly described with blue eyes. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc Category:Outcast